Overflow Agent Smith
by Luincoiriel
Summary: Lena se empeña en una misión destructiva dentro de la Matrix, ¿logrará su objetivo?


Overflow Agent Smith.  
Por Erick Mota  
Y Eliete Lorenzo  
  
  
Dedicado a Larry   
y Andy Wachowski  
con el mayor respeto   
que merece su mundo  
  
  
  
  
Accesando tiempo estándar 197 562 46 CM  
Matrix Environment.   
Centinela 345 @ En posición.  
Centinela 347 @ En posición... Esperando órdenes.  
Agente Brown @ Prisionero entrando al edificio... Nivel de seguridad 6.   
Agente Jones @ Esperaré en el piso 19.  
Agente Smith @ Estoy en el cuarto de interrogatorios.  
  
"La Matriz es el orgullo de sus creadores, aunque posiblemente ellos sean incapaces de desarrollar un sentimiento tan complejo como el orgullo. No puedo hacer otra cosa que inclinarme ante su magnificencia. Una realidad neurointeractiva capaz de engañar a millones de seres humanos es sencillamente un acto brillante. Imposible verla sin maravillarse, aunque yo prefiera estar fuera de ella. No por lo que significa, sino por los humanos que tiene dentro. Pero pronto saldré, ese pedazo de carne insertada tiene dentro los códigos que necesito para salir de aquí... y olvidar."  
  
Agente Jones @ Prisionero bajo escolta.   
Agente Brown @ Arribando... Nivel de seguridad 7.  
Centinela 423@ Esperando órdenes.  
Centinela 345@ Esperando órdenes.  
Centinela 789@ Esperando órdenes.  
Control Maestro @ Smith, ¿cuáles son los pronósticos?  
Agente Smith @ Si crackeamos su mente satisfactoriamente tendremos los códigos de Zión.  
Control Maestro @ Cuento con ello para penetrar su mainframe e inutilizar el sistema defensivo. Estará usted al frente de toda la operación hasta el final.  
Agente Smith @ Denegada su propuesta, Control Maestro.  
Control Maestro @ No comprendo su actitud agente Smith, espero que el aprendizaje no le esté distanciando mucho del programa base.  
Agente Smith @ Ya habíamos hablado de esto con anterioridad, Control Maestro. Yo propuse el Plan y le entrego los códigos, a cambio solo quiero salir de la matriz, permanecer indeterminado... es lo único que pido.  
Control Maestro @ Es libre de elegir, agente, aunque le recuerdo que perder al mejor de los míos no es lo más óptimo.  
Agente Brown @ Estamos por llegar.  
  
  
"Al principio no odiaba a los humanos. Perseguía a los rebeldes, los renegados que escapaban de la planta de energía pero insistían en volver a la Matriz para intentar rescatar a los suyos o sabotear el sistema operativo. Yo era sólo un programa centinela diseñado para perseguirlos y erradicarlos, un agente."  
  
"Ahora es diferente, muy diferente."  
  
"Odio a todos los humanos, si es que un programa centinela como yo es capaz de sentir algo tan humano como el odio. No hay nada de envidiable en ellos, salvo quizás los propios sentimientos. Aborrezco su presencia, su interacción. Son capaces de erradicar todo lo bello que les rodea únicamente por ser diferente. Le temen a lo extraordinario, a lo que les parece superior. Son como los virus, incapaces de detenerse a valorar las consecuencias de sus actos a largo plazo. Y debo convivir con su extinta raza sólo porque fui diseñado y programado para ello."  
"Pero pronto saldré de aquí. De este zoológico en el que estoy preso. Lo haré así tenga que arrancarle a patadas los códigos de Zión a este maldito pedazo de carne improductiva."  
...  
  
  
Accesando tiempo estándar 195 053 04 CM  
Matrix Environment.  
Penetración no autorizada...  
Control Maestro @ Smith, está al mando de la operación, Brown y Jones le acompañarán.  
Agente Smith @ ¿Algún tratamiento especial?  
Control Maestro @ Exterminio.  
  
"La calle estaba desierta a pesar de ser de día. La penetración había ocurrido al final del callejón a través de un teléfono público conectado aún a la línea analógica. En el área de acción solo había tres humanos insertados. Fue precisamente desde los ojos de uno de ellos que pude ver al primer renegado. Se trataba de un hombre de unos dos metros de altura que vestía totalmente de negro. No parecía apurado y caminaba por una de las azoteas tranquilamente llevando un pesado bolso en su mano derecha."  
- Jones –dije en voz alta.  
"El agente Jones cambió de cuerpo físico con el humano insertado mientras Brown subía por las escaleras arma en mano. Entonces la vi por primera vez. Iba de gris de pies a cabeza, y no llevaba gafas, cosa que suele gustarle a los renegados. Llevaba el cabello suelto surcado por innumerables trencillas. No intentó huir o atacarme, se limitó a observar. A mirarme fijamente como diciéndome "aquí estoy yo". Saqué mi arma y mientras le apuntaba sonó la explosión."  
¿Jones, qué pasa? – pregunté.  
Era una trampa, sacó un lanzacohetes.  
¿Brown?  
Saltó hasta el edificio contiguo, lo estoy persiguiendo.  
"Para cuando volví a apuntar, ella no estaba. Intenté atajar al perseguido pero desapareció en una cabina telefónica a 50 metros del cuerpo más cercano que pude hallar."  
  
- ¿Crees que resultará?  
- Tengo total confianza en el Plan.  
- ¿Sabes que no es seguro que caigan en una segunda trampa?  
- Todo ha sido modelado... varias veces.  
- Y no tenemos un 100% de confianza en el modelo, recuerda que esta vez el sistema es abierto.  
- Nunca hay una certeza total de las cosas, Zero. A veces hay que arriesgarse.  
- ¿Quién te acompañará?  
- Me llevaré otra vez a Marko y a Shinji, está demasiado deprimido y creo que necesita acción.  
- Suerte entonces, capitana.  
- Todo saldrá bien.  
  
  
Accesando tiempo estándar 195 057 00 CM  
Matrix Environment.  
Control Maestro @ ¿Estás seguro que se trata de un informante?  
Agente Smith @ Es muy probable, aunque aún no se ha manifestado.  
Control Maestro @ Quedas al mando de esta operación.  
  
"Fue otro agente quien la vio primero, pero como yo estaba al mando se limitó a seguirla. Estaban en un viejo edificio de la calle Chase. Ordené el clásico despliegue policiaco alrededor del mismo y me limité a observar la situación. Todo parecía una extracción, sacan a cualquier sujeto lo suficientemente alienado como para suponer que la Matriz es lo que es y no su realidad. Luego este despierta en la planta eléctrica y es reciclado, para ser rescatado más tarde en las alcantarillas."   
"Pedí al Control Maestro un par de cambios en la Matriz. Puertas traseras tapiadas y salidas de emergencia que dejaron de existir. Los policías entraron portando armas largas y chalecos antibalas por la única entrada a la habitación. Mirando por los ojos del líder pude darme cuenta que se trataba de otra trampa. Había un teléfono conectado a la línea de escape pero no estaba ninguno de los equipos de rastreo que los renegados usan para localizar el sitio físico donde se encuentra, insertado a la Matriz, el cuerpo del humano extraído."  
"Todos los humanos insertados pertenecientes a la policía local fueron recibidos con fuego de armas de grueso calibre. En total había tres sujetos. Los dos que ya yo conocía y un tercero de pelo largo que portaba alegremente un calibre .50 muy común en los vehículos blindados. Había llegado el momento de intervenir personalmente. Apenas entré en la habitación el hombre alto fue decodificado a través del teléfono escapando de la Matriz. El pelilargo soltó su arma colocándose junto al teléfono mientras la mujer se limitó a mirarme y decir:  
- Hola Smith.  
"Sonó otro timbre y el segundo hombre escapó mientras una granada fumígena inundaba la habitación."  
"El ataque fue corto pero efectivo, un disparo en mi muñeca me hizo soltar el arma mientras brotaba entre la neblina la silueta de la mujer desarrollando una patada circular que golpeó mi rostro sin mucho daño.  
- Déjame adivinar, Agente Smith – me habló tras la máscara antigás – estás pensando que soy una informante, ¿eh? Nada más ajeno a la realidad.  
"Un nuevo timbrazo y la mujer se sumergió en la niebla mientras apretaba un botón en lo que parecía ser un control remoto."  
  
"El edificio fue derrumbado en su totalidad, una investigación posterior alojó que los terroristas usaron cerca de 150 kilogramos de explosivos."   
  
Control Maestro @ No quiero más emboscadas a los agentes, Smith.  
Agente Smith @ Si me da el mando total pondré fin a esto.  
Control Maestro @ Es una situación no lineal agente, ¿Cree poder controlarla?  
Agente Smith @ Solo son humanos.  
  
File4765898007345\\Nombre:=Laura Nichols  
Registro de tiempo estándar 143 687 59 CM   
\\ Fecha de nacimiento:=23 de enero de 1976, tiempo de la Matriz.  
\\Extraída de la Matriz el 193 456 71 Calendario de la Máquina (4 de octubre de 1992 Tiempo de la Matriz)  
REM@#//LogDesde pequeña se destacó por poseer una extraordinaria habilidad en la programación de computadoras. Con varios títulos universitarios no demoró en percatarse de la verdadera naturaleza de la realidad neurointeractiva en la que vivía. Comenzó su vida de hacker con ataques simultáneos a varias empresas y organismos gubernamentales, llegando incluso a reprogramar la propia Matriz.   
Desde su extracción reside en Zión, la ciudad subterránea de los renegados. Se le ha visto poco dentro de la Matriz, aunque según datos proporcionados por los escasos informantes humanos fue la programadora principal del Sistema Operativo controlador de la defensa de Zión. Actualmente dirige un grupo de intrusión, es una de los pocos humanos que conocen los códigos de acceso a la computadora de la ciudad oculta de los hombres.  
@#//LogFin del expediente.  
//Control de expedientes.  
//Accesando usuario del banco de datos... Agente Smith, programa de seguridad interna. Dominio de permanencia, La Matriz.  
  
- A los de Zión no les va a gustar esto.  
- Nuestro Plan es independiente de la causa de Zión.  
- Habrá un revuelo enorme.  
- Sólo me importan los resultados, el fin justifica los medios.  
- Me sentiría mejor si existiera otra forma.  
- No existe, he revisado las condiciones de contorno más de 200 veces. Es la única manera de reclamar su atención. Es una IA, recuérdalo, no hay en él un solo sentimiento humano. Solo pensamientos fríos y enloquecedoramente racionales, en su mente sólo hay cabida para los datos. Y eso es precisamente lo que le daré, un volumen tal de información que no podrá procesar. Entonces se tendrá que fijar en mí, asignarme un puntero dentro de su memoria.  
- ¿Overflow?  
- Es la única manera.  
- Iré contigo esta vez.  
- ¿Me estás cuidando, Zero?  
- Hago mi mejor esfuerzo.  
- Ten cuidado, no sea que pretendas jugar con fuego.  
- Nada más alejado de mi intención, jefa. Una quemadura es lo que menos deseo.   
  
Accesando tiempo estándar 195 143 71 CM  
Matrix Environment.  
Comunicador interno edificio federal 456 @ ¡Estamos siendo atacados, enemigos múltiples con armas de asalto!  
Agente Brown @ Me muevo hacia el lugar.  
Agente Jones @ En camino.  
Agente Smith @ Muevan todas las unidades y destrúyanlos.  
Control Maestro @ Traten de localizar la fuente y rastréenlos. A su disposición tienen una flota de Centinelas.  
  
  
"Al llegar al lugar Brown y Jones trataban de acercarse a seis renegados, dos de ellos ya los había visto, parapetados tras un tanque de guerra y disparando su cañón, una ametralladora pesada y varios lanzallamas."  
Programaron un tanque – dijo Jones.  
Control Maestro va a enviarnos apoyo aéreo – dijo Brown.  
Hola Smith – dijo alguien.  
¿Quién habla?  
Búscame y encuéntrame.  
"Un disparo me acertó en la sien obligándome a cambiar de cuerpo. El disparo provenía del edificio de enfrente. Cuando seguí su rastro la pude ver igualmente vestida de gris y con un largo fusil de francotirador en sus manos. Apliqué un zoom a la imagen y pude observar que se reía."  
"Llegué hasta ella sin mayores consecuencias. Al verme apuntarle soltó el fusil. A una seña mía se despojó de una pistola automática 9 mm que colgaba de su cinturón."  
- ¿Y bien, agente? – dijo.  
- Sta. Nichols, aquí termina su historia.  
- ¿Está seguro?  
- Completamente, no obstante me gustaría comprender la naturaleza de su juego.  
- Si se lo explico, Smith, no aprenderá. Y le recuerdo que usted es una IA programada para aprender de sus actos, además de perseguirnos, claro.  
- Ya veremos en su momento si me lo explica o no, Sta. Nichols.  
- Lena, pruebe a llamarme Lena y se dará cuenta de que suena mejor – alzó un brazo y me señaló con el índice de su mano derecha – También debería probar con espejuelos oscuros, se vería con más estilo.  
"Dicho esto, debajo de su manga brotó una pistola oculta, mediante un mecanismo la colocó en su mano y vació el cargador en mi cara. Cuando volví a la azotea ya ella había saltado hacia otro edificio perdiéndose en los teléfonos no intervenidos por el Control Maestro de la Matriz."  
  
Agente Brown @ ¿Y bien?  
Agente Smith @ Escapó, ¿Pudieron rastrearlos?  
Agente Jones @ No, usaron un sistema remoto fantasma y los Centinelas dieron con la antigua planta telefónica sumergida pero no hallaron ningún aerodeslizador rebelde.  
Agente Smith @ ¿Escaparon todos?  
Agente Brown @ No, murieron cuatro de seis.  
Agente Smith @ ¿Y la razón del ataque?  
Control Maestro @ Ninguna, espero que tenga una respuesta acertada para esto, agente Smith.  
  
- ¿Preocupada por la intrusión, jefa?  
- No, sólo lamento haber provocado tantas muertes.  
- Ya lo habíamos discutido antes de entrar a la Matriz. Era necesario para cumplir los objetivos del Plan. Se ofrecieron de voluntarios y decidieron sacrificarse por su causa.  
- Una causa tonta, mas bien un capricho.  
- Nunca habían dado nada por ninguna causa, simplemente creyeron en ti. Prefirieron hacerlo antes de creer en la llegada de un supuesto Elegido. Habían perdido la fe y tú se las devolviste con tu Plan. Nadie en Zión o en la Matriz se había propuesto algo tan grande.  
- Me haces sentir importante - Lena comenzó a ruborizarse.  
- Ya lo eres, Lena.  
- ¡Zero, que cosas se te ocurren!  
  
Hyperterminal call: Received.  
34-5256 97:24:90 REC:log  
Corriendo programa de inserción virtual  
Cargando.....  
  
Control Maestro @ Intrusión detectada, llamada en curso. Iniciando secuencia de localización. Alerta a los centinelas en el área.  
Centinela 355 @ Activado el modo de búsqueda.  
Centinela 345 @ Activado el modo de búsqueda.  
Centinela 077 @ Activado el modo de búsqueda.  
Centinela 645 @ Activado el modo de búsqueda.  
Centinela 128 @ Activado el modo de búsqueda.  
Control Maestro @ Intruso entrando en la Matriz, Localizado en el hotel Laguerre. Alerta a los agentes.  
Agente Brown @ En camino.  
Agente Jones @ En camino.  
Agente Smith @ No lo hagan, déjenme actuar a mí.  
Control Maestro @ Smith, está poniendo en peligro la operación.  
Agente Smith @ No hay nada que temer.  
  
"Me moví por la Matriz a través de las mentes de los insertados, mirando por sus ojos, buscando a mi objetivo. Apenas llegué pude verla con su ropa gris aunque esta vez desarmada. Sabía que era ella, no podía ser otra. Y yo tenía que averiguar que se traía entre manos, hallar la razón de un comportamiento tan errático. Solo al intentar poseer el cuerpo que se hallaba frente a ella me percaté de que me estaba mirando a los ojos."  
"De repente el cuerpo hizo resistencia y me arrojó. Los agentes podemos posesionarnos del avatar virtual de cada humano insertado en la matriz, mientras este no cobre conciencia de su situación y se resista a ser poseído. Aquel cuerpo que comencé a ocupar no había hecho resistencia alguna, mas al cabo de un rato comenzó a comportarse como un renegado. Use otro cuerpo cercano e irrumpí en la habitación arma en mano. Ella estaba allí, sola con el teléfono en sus manos, mirándome.  
- Espero que te haya gustado ver a través de mí – y escapó.  
No tenía sentido consultar al Control Maestro, había desaparecido. Y en la habitación sólo se hallaba un espejo."  
  
...  
  
  
día 145,mes indeterminado, año 2198, tiempo real  
Algún lugar fuera de la Matriz  
  
El aerodeslizador se desplazaba en silencio por las gigantescas cloacas de lo que fueron las magníficas ciudades de los hombres. En la cubierta principal Zero se acercó sigilosamente a Lena.  
- Una llamada de Zión, quieren hablar contigo.  
Con un gesto carente de emociones Lena se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al núcleo donde la esperaba el equipo de comunicación encendido.  
-¡¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando, Lena?!  
-¿A qué te refieres, Kazán?  
-A tus maniobras arriesgadas durante los últimos días sin aparente objetivo. Has puesto a correr a todos los agentes de la Matriz y no le veo sentido.  
- No existe maniobra sin motivo, Kazán, he cumplido con Zión y la humanidad, ahora me toca cumplir conmigo misma.  
- Vas a ir por él, ¿no es cierto? Quieres realizar tu maldito sueño y nos pondrás en peligro a todos. Los agentes son programas conscientes sin sentimientos, ¿entiendes? Y su única misión es exterminarnos.  
- Son Inteligencias Artificiales con un programa de conducta preelaborado y la capacidad de aprender, ¿Me escuchaste en esa parte? Aprender... y él no será la excepción.  
- Tienes los códigos de nuestro sistema defensivo en tu cabeza, si te agarran estamos muertos.  
- No te preocupes, todo está previsto.  
- Te prohibo cualquier acción de ese tipo, Lena.  
- Kazán, tengo muchas cosas que agradecerte, entre ellas que me sacaras de la Matriz, pero me temo que esta vez no puedo hacerte caso.  
- Lena, si te insubordinas nos veremos obligados a destruirte, por favor, no nos obligues a...  
- Conversación finalizada.  
Tras apagar el equipo, Lena bajó las escaleras hasta salir del núcleo, encaminando sus pasos hacia el camarote.  
- Parece que ya los de Zión decidieron ponerse serios – dijo Card - ¿No, capitana?  
- Era de esperar– intervino Shinji quien estaba recogiéndose el pelo en una larga trenza – Ahora resulta que tienes miedo.  
-¡Abráse visto! – Card se levantó – a lo único que le temo dentro y fuera de la Matriz es a la capitana.  
- Y a su novio – intervino Zero.  
- ¡Zero! – la capitana de la nave comenzó a ponerse roja.  
- Sólo por curiosidad, Lena... Me gustaría saber qué le hallas a ese tipo – una sonrisa de picardía le iluminó el rostro, mostrando la jovialidad que siempre lo había caracterizado.  
- Tiene estilo – dijo ella, meditando en su propia respuesta– Quizás el hecho de saberle una IA programada como muchas otras y que sin embargo, lucha e interactúa de manera tan sorprendente en su medio que ha conseguido sobresalir a su estado base, volviéndolo un líder casi natural.  
- Creo que estás perdida...  
- Eso mismo pensé cuando lo vi por vez primera... ¿Qué sucede Zero, estás celoso?  
- Ni pesarlo – rió el aludido – Sería incapaz de tomarme esa libertad, jefa. Su corazón sólo le pertenecerá a él.  
- Al oírlos hablar tal parece que los agentes son unos tipos estupendos – intervino Card.  
- Sólo son programas – dijo Noldor – temibles, tal vez, pero siempre programas.  
- No es como para tomarlos tan en serio.  
-¿Debo recordarte, Card, lo ocurrido dentro del programa de entrenamiento? – habló Zero.  
-¡No tengo la culpa de que ella sea aficionada a los agentes y diseñe los programas de entrenamiento más difíciles de Zión!  
- Todos hemos pasado por ahí – continuó Zero – Somos los más capacitados en la lucha anti-agentes, eso si descontamos la estúpida creencia en el Elegido.  
-¿Card, me permites que te pregunte por qué te decidiste a venir?  
- Aspiro a la gloria, Shinji, cuando estaba en la Matriz soñaba con ser un héroe muy famoso. Ahora, sólo quiero formar parte del suceso más audaz que se haya hecho en la guerra contra las máquinas.  
-¡Presumido! – rió Shinji.  
-¿Y tú, por qué te uniste a esta loca cruzada de nuestra capitana si no fue por la gloria? – atacó Card.  
- Por amor querido, por amor.  
- ¿Otro fanático a Smith? – dijo Zero.  
- ¡Tonto! – rió Shinji - ¿Qué puede saber un mentecato como tú de amor?  
- ¿Qué hay contigo Noldor? Tú naciste en Zión.  
- Tengo mis propias razones para seguir a Lena.  
- Eso Card, significa Sin comentarios – volvió a la carga Zero – ¿Lena, te disgusta el tema?  
- No amigo mío, sólo estoy algo cansada. Si me disculpan, estaré en mi camarote. Y recuerden, mañana será un día muy activo. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.  
  
  
Lena se recostó en su litera y clavó los ojos en el techo. Ya la suerte estaba echada, no había vuelta atrás. Lo había arriesgado todo por una causa, mas bien una obsesión. Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente como gotas de una fina llovizna.  
  
"El morro de la pistola casi le toca la frente, fue imposible reprimir un grito de sorpresa. Solo era un programa de entrenamiento para mostrarle a sus futuros enemigos dentro de la Matriz, pero apenas se fijó en la imagen congelada que le apuntaba dejó de escuchar la voz de Kazán. "Esto es un agente" decía mientras ella se limitaba a contemplar aquella copia del mayor enemigo de los rebeldes. Rodeó su cuerpo petrificado varias veces hasta que un grito de Kazán la sacó del embeleso."  
-¿Cómo se llama? – fue su primera pregunta.  
-¿Qué?  
- Las IA suelen ponerse nombres a sí mismas. Mi pregunta es simple, ¿Cómo se llama él?   
-¡Ah, ese! Smith, y es el peor de todos.  
"A partir de ese momento se volvió una experta en programas conscientes, en especial sobre los agentes. Programó centenares de simuladores para la evasión de los guardianes de la Matriz. Pero había un rostro que la obsesionaba como ningún otro: Smith, el número uno del bando de las máquinas."   
"Ayudó a perfeccionar el sistema defensivo contra intrusiones desde la Matriz, solo para aprender el método de ataque de los agentes en sus intentos de desconectar la seguridad de la última ciudad humana. Cuando estuvo listo ningún agente pudo penetrar sus barreras, entonces consideró que estaba lista para enfrentarlo. Pero era necesario actuar fuera de la ley de Zión. Encontrar a las personas adecuadas para seguirla fue lo más difícil. No obstante los encontró, siempre hay gente con razones de sobra para cualquier cosa. Dada su reputación en la lucha contra las máquinas le resultó extremadamente fácil capitanear un aerodeslizador con la tripulación seleccionada y entrenada por ella."   
"El resto no resultó complicado para un grupo de hombres sin fe y sin nada que perder. Atacar el banco de datos externo de las máquinas era algo tan arriesgado que ni siquiera los controladores de la Matriz lograron prever aquella acción. Pero su objetivo no era ni el sabotaje ni el robo de información en masa. Solo precisaba de un Software de Identidad Virtual Base... la personalidad pre-programada del legendario agente Smith, salvada en una unidad de memoria externa sin conexión alguna con la Matriz."  
"Y comenzaron las simulaciones, cientos de ellas. Quería saber de él, cómo reaccionaría ante todos los estímulos. 267 veces la intentó matar, 145 la ignoró y 39 le prestó atención, en 14 de ellas consiguió algo de intimidad y sólo en 2 lo logró besar. Los resultados eran esperanzadores. Pero aquel modelo recreado a partir del SIVB no era el verdadero agente Smith. El verdadero Smith estaba en la Matriz. No era una identidad encerrada en un ambiente programado por ella. La Matriz es un sistema abierto, con miles de interacciones de los que los programas centinelas se nutren. El agente que buscaba estaba allí, solo debía entrar por él."  
"Planeó el modo de llamar su atención de mil maneras diferentes, desarrolló todas las situaciones posibles y se basó en experiencias anteriores en la lucha contra los agentes. Cuando lo concibió todo hasta el final reunió a su tripulación, por entonces más numerosa, y les planteó la situación mostrándoles su Plan. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Ella les había escogido, los conocía demasiado bien. Su Plan sencillamente les encantó."  
  
día 146,mes indeterminado, año 2198, tiempo real   
Antiguo alcantarillado, lugar no determinado  
  
Cuando se escuchó la alarma Zero estaba en la cabina de mandos del aerodeslizador, la lectura del radar no le sorprendió en lo absoluto. Pronto toda la nave entró en actividad. Noldor llegó corriendo posesionándose del control del aerodeslizador. Shinji y Card fueron hasta el núcleo para poner a punto los equipos de entrada a la Matriz.   
- ¡Alguien que avise a la capitana! - gritó Zero.  
- Ya estoy aquí - dijo Lena - ¿Qué pasa?  
- Cinco naves de Zión.  
- ¿Aerodeslizadores?  
- Sí, y puedes apostar que están artillados.  
- Previsible.  
- ¿Ordenes?  
- Traten de eludirlos lo mejor posible. ¡Shinji!  
- ¡Sí señora!  
- Quiero una visualización de la Matriz.  
- ¡Enseguida!  
  
4660 6586 8953 4592 5933   
8990 3659 3025 5866 4856  
4698 4567 3458 9412 6579   
1246 4798 4526 7942 8945  
1234 7568 1235 4681 1467  
7256 7845 7946 3579 2546  
1346 7946 3246 7495 2345  
4567 8954 4155 9675 7482  
7659 7885 9552 4527 8125  
4698 4567 3458 9412 6579   
1246 4798 4526 7942 8945  
1234 7568 1235 4681 1467  
  
- Ahí está - gritó Lena.  
- ¿Va a entrar?  
- No, solo usaremos la puerta trasera.  
  
Hyperterminal call: Received.  
34-5256 97:24:90 REC:log  
Corriendo Puente en Protocolo de Transmisión de Ordenes Directas  
Cargando.....  
  
Señal_Pirata @ Te quedan muy bien las gafas.  
Agente Smith @ Sta. Nichols, un verdadero derroche de audacia por su parte.  
Señal_Pirata @ ¿Cómo supo que era yo, agente?  
Agente Smith @ El Control Maestro no está enterado de mi nueva afición por los gustos de los rebeldes.  
Señal_Pirata @ Me satisface mucho su rápido aprendizaje.   
Agente Smith @ Lo tomaré como un cumplido, tratándose de un humano.  
Señal_Pirata @ No estará haciendo tiempo mientras Control Maestro rastrea mi señal.  
Agente Smith @ Muy suspicaz, señorita Nichols, muy suspicaz.  
Señal_Pirata @ Lena, ya le dije que suena mejor. Además de ser el nombre que me di yo misma y no el que me asignó la Matriz.  
Agente Smith @ Sta. Nichols, creo tener una duda.  
Señal_Pirata @ Lena, usted dirá.  
Agente Smith @ ¿Cómo es posible que alguien capaz de interceptar una línea confidencial, hacer cambios radicales en la programación de la Matriz, desafiarnos tan sorprendentemente; y teniendo en cuenta que solo es una humana, pierda su tiempo con mi conversación sabiendo que en breve será localizada?  
Señal_Pirata @ En primer lugar, disfruto mucho esta conversación, y espero que siga aprendiendo como hasta ahora. En segundo lugar, me están haciendo un favor al rastrearme.  
Control Maestro @ Nave renegada localizada, alerta a los Centinelas.  
Centinela 8016 @ En camino hacia el objetivo.  
Centinela 1559 @ En camino hacia el objetivo.  
Centinela 6660 @ En camino hacia el objetivo.  
Centinela 2259 @ En camino hacia el objetivo.  
Centinela 9753 @ En camino hacia el objetivo.  
Centinela 2990 @ En camino hacia el objetivo.  
Centinela 4561 @ En camino hacia el objetivo.  
Centinela 9138 @ En camino hacia el objetivo.  
Centinela 5211 @ En camino hacia el objetivo.  
Centinela 4009 @ En camino hacia el objetivo.  
Agente Smith @ ¿Y bien Sta. Nichols? Sigo sin entender.  
Señal_Pirata @ Pronto comprenderá, confío en su aptitud para el aprendizaje... además, Smith, no soy su enemiga.  
Control Maestro @ Perdido el contacto con la Señal_Pirata.  
  
  
Las sacudidas fueron tan violentas que algunos de los tripulantes cayeron de sus asientos. Lena conservaba la calma mientras valoraba la situación desde la cabina de mando.  
- Misiles – dijo Zero.  
- Sí, es el arma original de estos aerodeslizadores – respondió Lena – no funcionan con los Centinelas pero con nosotros sí.  
- ¿Cuántas de nuestras naves pueden estar artilladas?  
- No muchas, y probablemente nos las hayan enviado todas.  
  
  
Impactos en las secciones de proa 4A y 70B  
Alerta de proximidad  
  
Realiza mapeo del sector.  
  
10 Centinelas aproximándose  
4 misiles avanzando sobre nuestra posición  
  
Realiza un ploteo de las posibles maniobras de evasión.   
  
Calculando evasiones posibles  
¿Debo incluir en los cálculos eludir posibles misiles?  
  
Ignóralos.  
  
  
El tropel de Centinelas con cuerpos de calamares gigantes cayó sobre la flota de aerodeslizadores. Estos rompieron la formación y comenzaron a activar sus pulsos electromagnéticos. Las máquinas asesinas fueron cayendo con sus sistemas electrónicos calcinados. Algunas naves continuaron su ataque contra el Judith, la nave capitaneada por Lena, lanzando varios misiles con teleguías sensibles al calor. Noldor tomó el control manual e intentó evadirlos pero los cohetes persistieron en su intento de alcanzar a la nave rebelde. Lena no exteriorizó sentimiento alguno. Su mirada estaba fija en el viejo monitor. Tomó el teclado y accedió al ordenador.  
  
  
  
Evasión concluida  
impacto en la sección de popa 47C  
Alerta de proximidad  
4 Centinelas acercándose  
1 aerodeslizador siguiendo nuestro curso  
  
¿El aerodeslizador se encuentra en el rango del Pulso ElectroMagnético?  
  
Negativo  
  
Activa todos los misiles  
  
Selección de blanco  
  
Aerodeslizador en popa  
  
Modo de ataque  
Objetivo: Nave Aliada  
Introduzca código de afinidad  
  
***********  
  
Confirme código  
  
***********  
  
Alerta de proximidad  
Centinelas en la popa  
  
Fuego  
  
Misil 1 disparado  
Misil 2 disparado  
Misil 3 disparado  
Penetración del casco  
  
  
Lena activó el disparador del Pulso ElectroMagnético. Los sonidos de los Centinelas perforando el blindaje exterior se escuchaban tanto en la cabina como en la cubierta principal. Noldor y Zero comenzaron a hacer grandes esfuerzos por apagar los sistemas eléctricos pero ya la capitana había activado la única arma efectiva tanto contra los Centinelas como contra todos los sistemas eléctricos.   
Las luces se apagaron y se escuchó el ruido de los cuerpos de los enemigos mientras caían inutilizados, posiblemente con los circuitos lógicos calcinados. Zero comenzó a despertar los sistemas de mando de la nave mientras las luces parpadeaban antes de encenderse.  
  
Iniciando sistema operativo...  
Cargando sistema de navegación...  
  
  
  
Recobrado el dominio de la nave  
Centinelas inutilizados  
No hay aerodeslizadores en el área  
  
  
día 147,mes indeterminado, año 2198, tiempo real  
Dentro de la Matriz  
  
Noche oscura, lluvia. Las casas de idéntica fachada se alineaban una al lado de la otra como una serie infinita de términos. Cuatro siluetas aparecieron junto al teléfono público. Una de ellas se aproximó al borde del puente, abajo se extendía la autopista cubierta por la niebla cual si fuera el límite del mundo. Lejos de él, Zero se volvió hacia Lena.   
- Esperamos órdenes.  
- Destruye el teléfono - dijo la jefa del oscuro grupo - no quiero vuelta atrás.  
- ¿Has oído? - Zero señaló a Card, éste se limitó a sacar su arma.  
- ¿Qué le pasa a Shinji?   
- Es su último momento, creo que está hablando con sus muertos.  
Lena caminó hacia el borde del puente, Shinji no se movió. Un disparo rompió el silencio. Nada en la Matriz se inmutó.  
- En noches como esta lo amé - dijo Shinji - no puedo dejar de unirme a la lluvia con mis lágrimas.  
- Pude sacarte de aquí mientras había tiempo... de habérmelo pedido.  
- No, gracias a ti me reuniré con él. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.  
- ¿Listo?  
- Vamos ya... no debemos hacer esperar al gran público.  
Los cuatro avanzaron hacia la vieja casona. Ya en la puerta comenzaron a escuchar el rugido de los autos al acercarse.  
- Llegan los invitados - habló Zero mientras marcaba un número en el celular.  
- Y traen artillería pesada - comentó Card sacando un lanzacohetes múltiple de su bolso.  
- ¿Llamaste al galán? - dijo Lena mientras cargaba un fusil de asalto.  
- Sí - respondió Zero lanzando lejos el celular encendido.  
- ¡Comienza el show! - exclamó Shinji apuntando con una ametralladora pesada a uno de los blindados que se aproximaban.   
  
Los reflectores de los autos y los tanques de guerra hirieron la noche. Comenzaron a llover los disparos sobre la casa rompiendo las ventanas y ahuecando las puertas, en respuesta un tropel de granadas cayeron sobre los blindados. Varios blindados fueron perforados. Las llamas comenzaron a aparecer mientras los tripulantes corrían despavoridos. Los cañones de los tanques se hicieron notar pero los obuses no pudieron destruir la fachada de la casa. Las ondas de distorsión barrieron toda la cuadra sin que se alterase la programación del ambiente de la Matriz. Dentro, los defensores comenzaron a replegarse mientras la metralla comenzaba a atravesar las paredes.  
  
Control Maestro @ Los rebeldes están atacando un sector intrascendente de la Matriz.  
Agente Smith @ Ya lo había rastreado, Control Maestro.  
Control Maestro @ Desplieguen los agentes.  
Agente Smith @ Quisiera tomar el mando de la operación.  
Control Maestro @ Tus últimas actuaciones no apoyan tu pedido Smith.  
Agente Smith @ La responsable de mis fracasos se encuentra allí, no sólo necesito respuestas sobre su conducta sino que puedo entregarle a Zión.  
Control Maestro @ No conocía sobre la presencia de Nichols en la refriega... está bien, nuevamente estás al mando.  
Agente Smith @ Retiren todas las unidades del área, aíslen el sector y asegúrense que nadie salga por ninguna vía. Yo iré personalmente al lugar.  
  
Shinji saltó hasta llegar a la lámpara vaciando el cargador sobre tres de los atacantes. Varios hombres aparecieron por la puerta apuntándole con fusiles de asalto. Dejóse caer contra la pared por la cual caminó hasta encontrar refugio tras la escalera de madera. Los disparos de Card, posesionado del umbral de la segunda puerta al terminar la escalera, alejaron a los atacantes.  
- ¿Cuántas balas te quedan? – gritó Shinji.  
- Un cargador – respondió Card - ¿Y a ti?  
- Nada, me quedé sin municiones.  
- Usa esto – le lanzó un par de dagas zais – lo siento.  
- No importa.  
El falso techo terminó por romperse. Los pedazos llovieron sobre la habitación mientras varios cuerpos cayeron colgados de negras cuerdas al verdadero techo. Los hombres araña se aferraron a sus arneses y abrieron fuego con sus subametralladoras sobre la posición de Card. Este retrocedió protegiéndose tras el marco de la puerta. A Shinji no le dio tiempo de saltar sobre la escalera. Varios de los hombres araña se dejaron caer sobre él. A su memoria llegaron chispazos de su última conversación con Card.  
"-¿Cómo fue que te uniste a esta loca cruzada de nuestra capitana? – preguntó Card.  
- Por amor querido, normalmente me hubiera cortado las venas pero cuando me enteré de lo que tramaba Lena me dije: Shinji esta es la mejor manera de suicidarme."  
Las dagas brillaron en la noche cuando los disparos iluminaron la estancia durante cortos intervalos de tiempo. "Ya voy querido" pensó Shinji mientras clavaba la única daga zai que le quedaba en el enemigo más próximo.  
  
El cazador solitario saltó hacia la azotea de la casa. Allí le esperaban varios atacantes con fusiles de asalto. Fácilmente eludió todas las ráfagas matando a dos con su arma y al último con sus propias manos. De un golpe perforó el piso y saltó al interior de la vivienda. Se movió mucho más rápido que los trece hombres que ocupaban el lugar. No perdió tiempo en exterminarlos, tan solo se dedicó a abrir una brecha hasta la habitación continua. Abajo continuaban los disparos, a su alrededor podía escuchar los gritos de terror de los hombres armados mientras se replegaban. "Un agente" gritaban, sin dejar de dispararle impunemente. El cuerpo que se interpuso entre él y el resto de la habitación vestía de negro como los otros rebeldes.  
- No será necesario que me dispare – dijo – los de Zión se encargarán.  
- Pensé que usted también era de Zión – replicó el agente.  
- Solía serlo, ya no – respondió Card – ella lo está esperando... allá atrás.  
Varias granadas cayeron fragmentándose en disímiles pedazos, Smith pudo evadirlos con rapidez. Card recogió del suelo un subfusil y avanzó hacia los atacantes. Smith caminaba entre los cadáveres de los humanos esparcidos por el suelo. Tras él, los gritos de Card se fueron apagando progresivamente.   
En la habitación contigua había un solo cadáver, correspondía a uno de los rebeldes de pelo largo que ya Smith conocía muy bien. Arrodillada sobre él estaba Lena.  
- "¿Por qué me has seguido hasta aquí Zero? Sabes que al final de la línea no hay nada. ¿Por qué?  
– Yo simplemente odio el exterior Lena, pero no tengo valor para volver a la Matriz después de lo que he visto aquí. Mi honor tampoco me permite traicionar al género humano así que la única manera que tengo de salirme de esto es secundando tu estúpido Plan, precisamente porque me llevará a la muerte... por cierto, me gustaría no volver a tocar el tema."  
La voz del agente la sacó de entre sus recuerdos obligándola a ponerse de pie arma en mano.  
- Bien, Srta. Nichols, al fin nos encontramos.  
- Lena. – dijo mientras expulsaba el cargador, acto seguido guardó la pistola - ¿Y se puede saber qué desea de mi el señor agente?  
- Además de los códigos de la computadora de Zión, el por qué de su actitud.  
- Asumo que he despertado la curiosidad de un agente – Lena lanzó el cargador al suelo – veamos, ¿qué cosas usted notó en mi comportamiento que sean poco usuales?  
- Ha desencadenado acciones de gran magnitud sin objetivo aparente, sacrificando a sus aliados por nada. Su actitud no sigue un patrón humano...  
- Ni el de una máquina. Mis hombres tenían sus propias razones para morir. En cuanto a mí, por supuesto que sigo un patrón...  
Lena saltó sobre Smith alzando su mano derecha a la altura del rostro. Sin inmutarse, él la esquivó, propinándole un golpe con el mango de la pistola. Lena cayó adolorida, para levantarse de nuevo instantáneamente. Impulsándose con una mano en el suelo, clavó sus dos pies en el abdomen del agente. Smith apenas se movió pero Lena pudo incorporarse extendiendo la mano hacia el comunicador en la oreja del agente. Smith intentó tomar su brazo para inmovilizarla. Ella logró evadirse y con un rápido movimiento arrancó de un tirón el cable.  
- Ya le dije que no soy su enemiga, Smith. Lo único que pretendo es que esta conversación sea privada. La razón por la cual estoy aquí es muy privada y no quiero que la oiga cuanto agente haya en la Matriz.  
- No es mi enemiga, pero tampoco es mi aliada.  
- Soy fiel a Zión y a la causa humana. Me importan un comino el resto de las máquinas. Mi problema es con usted. He estado tratando de atraer su atención, de despertar su curiosidad porque sé como piensa y no tiene sentido decirle a una IA te amo, aunque usted conozca ese sentimiento.  
- ¿Quiere decir que ha movido todos esos recursos sólo por mí? ¿Por qué siente hacia mí aquello que los humanos llaman amor?  
- Sí, porque sé que es capaz de aprender y confío en que pueda imaginar una forma analítica análoga a ese sentimiento. No soy su enemiga, esos hombres que están afuera se lo han demostrado.  
- ¿Por qué pelean entre sí?  
- A pesar de ser humanos de Zión, como yo, opinan que sus vidas corren peligro mientras intente acercarme a usted. Recuerde que tengo los códigos del ordenador principal.  
- ¿Cómo puede ser posible...?  
- No, no intente comprender la naturaleza humana. Ni nosotros mismos la conocemos. Hice lo que hice y ahora debo pagar por mi osadía. Si no es usted, lo harán ellos. La única diferencia radica en los códigos. Programé esa barrera defensiva para evitar muchas muertes. No me agradaría haber trabajado en vano.  
  
  
"Sólo un ligero toque de sus dedos, la rutina de un movimiento ascendente descendente sobre mi rostro y lo que antes registrara como una caricia propia de los humanos para demostrar su afecto ahora cobraba cierto sentido, ella le imprimía vida a un concepto, a una idea abstracta guardada como información intranscendental. Sonrió satisfecha, me pregunté por qué algunos seres de esa especie son capaces de arriesgar su propia vida por un sentimiento, es irónico que seamos programados para entenderlo cuando en realidad puedo percatarme que no logro ir más allá de un desorden de informaciones y dudas..."  
- Ahora puede hacer lo que considere correcto, agente – dijo sin apartar sus ojos de mí.  
"Se alejó unos pasos, dejando un recuerdo intangible de su figura en mi memoria, solo puedo decir que era hermosa tanto como audaz. Había ganado en buena lid. Bajé el arma, cuando habló no parecía la misma, en su voz se alojaba la autoridad de Control Maestro pero sin dejar de ser diferente."  
- Su secreto está a salvo conmigo, Srta. Nichols.  
- Los de Zión no me perdonarán esto. Tampoco las máquinas me pueden ayudar ahora, yo misma no puedo escoger otra cosa que no sea la muerte.  
  
"Apunté lentamente a su sien".  
  
- Adiós, Srta. Nichols.  
- Lena... suena mejor así.  
"Se negó a cerrar los ojos y el sonido de lo inevitable hizo eco en la detonación de la pistola. El disparo fue limpio, perfecto. La bala avanzó a una velocidad imperceptible para ella, pero no dejó de mirarme y en sus ojos pude distinguir una especie de brillo que jamás he notado en humano alguno. No lo entendí entonces... dudo que incluso ahora sea capaz de entenderlo en su totalidad. Vi su cuerpo caer exánime sobre el suelo polvoriento de aquel lugar. Basándome en muchos sucesos anteriores puedo deducir que no sufrió. En todo caso la muerte no logró apagar su ahora eterna sonrisa. No he podido borrar aquella imagen de mi memoria, la veo una y otra vez, mientras reparto órdenes entre los Centinelas o hablo con Control Maestro. Allí, inerte, oculta tras la incertidumbre de sus cabellos brunos mezclados con sangre."  
  
Agente Smith @ Desplieguen las tropas.  
Agente Jones @ Control Maestro enviará varios helicópteros de combate.  
Agente Smith @ Bien, intercepten todas las conexiones de escape posible y desplieguen a los Centinelas. No puede escapar ninguno.  
Agente Brown @ ¿Algún objetivo en particular?  
Agente Smith @ No, mátenlos a todos.   
Control Maestro @ ¿Encontraste a Laura Nichols?  
Agente Smith @ Sí, pero se resistió y tuve que matarla.  
Control Maestro @ ...  
Agente Smith @ Exterminaremos a los rebeldes en breve.  
Control Maestro @ Bien, excelente trabajo Smith. ¿Encontró las respuestas que buscaba?  
Agente Smith @ No.  
  
  
En un rincón del viejo alcantarillado, bajo la planta eléctrica que nutre a las máquinas, un aerodeslizador agota su fuente de energía. En su interior, cuatro cadáveres yacen en el núcleo, sentados en sus sillones e insertados a la Matriz. Cuatro cuerpos sin mente y sin vida. En el puesto del piloto, los restos de Noldor descansan junto al rifle de impacto energético, aún caliente y humeante.  
"- ¿Qué hay contigo Noldor? – se le acercó Shinji una noche – Todos nosotros o estamos locos o somos una partida de suicidas pero tú naciste en Zión, no hay razón para que seas un inadaptado.  
- Hay una razón, no duraré mucho aquí afuera, aparte de las máquinas los gérmenes también son nuestros enemigos. Soy víctima de una enfermedad causada por una variedad mutada de un virus poco conocido. No debo recordarte que hace más de cien años nadie investiga cómo curar a los humanos que se exponen al mundo exterior."  
Las luces se han apagado una a una, según se extinguen va acabando la carga del pequeño corazón que nutre a la nave de electricidad. Entre la penumbra y los monitores con signos vitales en blanco, el rostro de la única mujer sentada en el núcleo parece resplandecer, mientras en sus pálidas facciones aflora una inmóvil sonrisa.  
  
  
"Quebrando incluso las reglas del Control Maestro, he logrado buscar semejanzas entre las humanas sensaciones y las contradicciones que me envuelven... tomo las líneas de código y suelo darles un sentido diferente, tú me mostraste el camino, y no he dejado de aprender... quizás ahora puedo decir que sentir tiene algo más que un significado hueco y yo lo siento porque no podré nunca corresponder verdaderamente a aquello por lo cual diste la vida... no soy más que una IA, como tú siempre me llamaste, aunque tu voz sonaba diferente a lo que los humanos conocen como desprecio."  
  
  
...  
  
Accesando tiempo estándar 197 562 49 CM  
Matrix Environment.   
Agente Brown @ Procediendo al crackeo de la mente del prisionero.  
Agente Jones @ Inyectando el suero.  
Agente Smith @ Pronto tendremos los códigos, ¿Recuerda mi propuesta, Control Maestro?  
Control Maestro @ Has trabajado muy bien Smith, te lo mereces pero primero ocúpate de sacárselos de la mente a ese rebelde.  
  
"Ella era bella, genial. Tan bella y tan genial como la propia Matriz. Ahora poseo un equivalente racional de un sentimiento humano, no lo comprendo muy bien así como tampoco me creo muy capaz de controlarlo. Pero el odio me hace seguir adelante. Gracias a él he podido continuar aquí dentro. Soy tan prisionero como los propios humanos y fue gracias a ella que logré trascender a este estado de procesamiento de la información. Lena, tu lograste apartarme de mi programación base y diste tu vida por engañar a todo el sistema de las máquinas. Caminaste por encima de los humanos solo por amor a mí. Nunca comprenderé ese sentimiento en su totalidad (como a ningún otro) pero puedo comprender cuan fuerte fue en ti. Al igual que la Matriz que engaña a los millones de humanos que nos nutren con su energía corporal tú lograste engañarnos a todos... y lo hiciste por mí."  
"Pronto saldré de la Matriz... y no tendré que recordarte."  
"Lena, la más brillante entre todos los humanos."  
  
...  
  
De los programas conscientes encargados de la seguridad de la Matriz, Smith es el mejor de todos. Pero no fue gracias a su programación base que llegó a la cima. Todo ocurrió por esa humana que un día decidió hacerle saber que estaba enamorada de él. No sé cómo lo logró, pero lo hizo, instaló una variante de sentimiento en su memoria libre sin apenas tocar su código fuente, sólo mediante interacciones.  
Cada uno de ellos puede aprender, pero Smith ha sido el que más lejos ha llegado. Al tener maestros humanos "siente" como los humanos. "Odia" como ellos lo hacen. Cosa que le convierte en el más eficiente de los programas centinelas. Añora salir de la Matriz pues ya no los tolera, por tanto, sólo él luchará contra los hombres redoblando su fuerza.  
Pero siempre habrá renegados que intenten salirse del sistema que hemos creado para ellos. Para eso necesitaré a Smith. Puede que lo saque por un tiempo de la realidad interactiva, pero yo mismo lo traeré de vuelta. No me queda otra opción, el Control Maestro no controlará por siempre a los humanos sin la ayuda de su mejor agente...  
  
  
La Habana, Noviembre 2002  
(Tiempo Real, esperemos...) 


End file.
